Albus's death
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: Bah. I'm back! Complete as of 1642007. Sorry for not updating. Albus Dumbledore is dead. At least, that is what everyone thinks. But is he?Sorry. AU, after HBP, Rolanda's name is screwed. Sorry again. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of Albus death

A/N: nothing belongs to me…. All J.K.Rowlings…

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light hit Albus Dumbledore. He flew backwards, hitting the stone wall with a loud thud. Everyone looked on in shock. Minerva glanced at the scene in shock.

"Athair!" She cried as she ran down the steps of the Astronomy tower.

Everyone turned and look at the beautiful green eyed witch as she ran to the man's side. Sobbing uncontrollably, she sat by her body, leaning against his cold body as she mourned his death. No one noticed that Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and all the death eaters has slinked away as they looked at the Scottish witch in shock. Those who had known the truth of their relationship glance at her sympathetically.

"Come now, Min." Xiomara Hooch placed a hand on the Transfigurations Mistress's shoulders. Minerva seemed to collect herself for a moment, wiping the tears that had gathered and flowed down her cheeks, before standing up. She levitated the headmaster and walked towards the school, still firmly holding on to Xiomara's hand.

Everyone else glanced at the pair as they walked past. Harry Potter lifted himself from the ground, where he sat, stunned.

"What was all of that about?" He asked Remus, who was standing nearby.

Remus shrugged, and went off with the rest of the people, who was clearing up the dead bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**SA: damnit!! tears viciously at chicken wings. Chicken wings managed to evade the fork**

**WL: Lol. Chicken wings are owning you again**

**SA: sighs. Poor evil ruler**

**N: HAHA. The evil ruler of the universe gets owned by Chicken wings. What's the score now?**

**WL: DEAD Chicken wings: 6 SA:3**

**SA: Sighs...**

* * *

A/U: Please R/R.. I beg you. 

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Sadly

Two days passed in a flood of tears and horror. There were many injured, amongst which were Bill Weasley. Due to a bite by the werewolf Greyback, he was now partially a werewolf. Fleur had declared her love for Bill, and they were going to wed in the near future. Minerva McGonagall was in a state. She had been busy organizing the funeral for her Athair, with Xiomara, Poppy, and Pomona helping her. The funeral finally arrived. To everyone's extreme surprise, Minerva McGonagall was extremely collected.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Hermione curiously.

"I don't know. I heard that those who are close to the victim are usually the ones who are the most collected. I wonder if that's true." Hermione whispered covertly to Ron.

They looked soberly on as Albus's body was carried past them. Minerva followed a respectful distance away, while her best friends Xiomara, Poppy and Pomona trailed behind her. The casket was laid to rest on a cold marble tomb. Albus's face faced upwards towards them, cold and unmoving. Minerva stepped in front of the tomb and began to speak.

"Albus Dumbledore was a great wizard, one of the very best..."

The rest of the funeral past in a flood of tears for everyone present. Harry could not remember when had he cried that much. One by one, the staff and friends of the great Albus Dumbledore said their parting words to him before he was lowered down into the tomb.

Harry, Ron and Hermione loitered behind to say goodbye to their headmaster as they waited for everyone else to be done. One by one, they approached the tomb, eyes downcast.

"Goodbye, headmaster. Thank you for teaching me and guiding me all these years. Without you, I would not be able to survive my first years in the school. Thank you." Harry murmured as he touched the tomb lightly. Beside him, Hermione and Ron were silently crying, tears rolling down their cheeks.

Ron clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder and lead him away. No words were needed between the three friends as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Hermione suddenly pulled both of them behind a clump of bushes. Ron was about to complain when Minerva McGonagall appeared. He shut his still open mouth immediately as he watched the 'very interesting' scene.

Minerva almost ran to Albus's tomb once she was sure that everyone was gone. She collapsed onto the wet grass beside the tomb, all the while crying hard.

"I'm so sorry Athair. For screaming at you before you left. I promised I would stay strong, for the order. But I don't know if it is possible any longer. I know now why you kept me in the dark all this time. I'm so sorry, Albus. I promised mum before she died to try to protect as many people from the dark lord. But now, our hard work is all gone. Without you, Athair, I'm lost."

Harry, Hermione and Ron felt their mouth dropped open wide.

"What was all that about?" Harry mustered as much of a voice he could and asked Ron and Hermione.

"No idea… SHIT!" Ron hissed suddenly as a large green snake slithered up his shin. A string of foul words came shooting out of his mouth soon after.

Hermione clamped her hand over Ron's mouth while Harry looked at McGonagall carefully, hoping that she had not heard that. Minerva gave no sign that she heard anything as she sat by Albus's tomb.

After what seemed like an hour, Minerva got up and returned to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the suite, each wondering when they would see peace returned to this world.

* * *

Six months passed quickly. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of Dumbledore's Army (the DA in short) were trained in many of the defense arts. The final battle arrived one cold Sunday morning. Everyone was awaken by the loud thuds on the walls. They hurriedly ran out into the grounds, drawing their wands. Hours past as they fought furiously. Many on both sides fell. But out of all the fighters in the side of good, Minerva was one of the best. She blasted through the enemy as though as they were play-dough. A red nimbus surrounded her as she stormed through the enemy, searching for the man who was the cause of all the pain and suffering she had to go through. 

"Severus Snape!" Minerva exclaimed when she finally caught up with him. Everyone drew back in fear as they watched the pair. Even the 'esteemed' Dark Lord, Voldemort stopped fighting with Harry.

"Yes, Minerva dear." Snape replied silkily, smirking ever so widely.

"Don't dear me, you slimy, greasy nosed, oily haired, Slytherin twerp."

Hermione gaped soundlessly, looking remarkably like a goldfish. She reevaluated her opinion of her 'idol', which was not as prim and proper as she once thought.

Minerva muttered a spell and a flash of sliver shot towards Snape. He dodged it and the duel began.

Minutes passed but neither seemed to tire. The duo shot spells at each other, each never being hit by the others spell. Finally, Minerva could take it no more, transfigured her wand into a sword, and charged at Snape. Severus rapidly did the same and scarcely blocked the blow.

Minerva spun to the left of Severus and moved to hit his ribs. Severus dodged the blow, before making a upwards slash at Minerva's face. She leaned back slightly and spun back. Their swords met in a clatter of bright sparks, before separating once more. They were excellent in swordsmanship, Hermione thought to herself, as she watched the two of them battle. Their swords seemingly formed deathly webs of steel as they fought. Seemingly knowing that her opponent is tiring, Minerva twisted her sword in an imperceptible motion and stabbed Severus Snape in the heart.

Severus's eyes widened before losing all life and dying.

Everyone stood, astounded, as Severus Snape, the former potions master of Hogwarts and death eater, fell backwards and laid there, still, never to move again.

The palpable silence was overwhelming, broken only by a loud killing curse directed at the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He fell back stunned, felled by the 'young hero of the world' or 'master evil-doer', depending on your allegiance.

Minerva McGonagall watched in satisfaction as Tom Riddle died. She never liked that nitwit anyway. He had tried to woo her a total of five times in the past when they were in Hogwarts, despite her refusing every single time.

'It is finally over' she thought to herself numbly, as she slowly helped those who had fallen.

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced curiously at each other, before 'ambushing' Professor McGonagall on her way up the stairs.

"Professor…" Hermione trailed off as she looked at Minerva's face. The transfigurations mistress face, so sturdy and strong on the battlefield, suddenly looked so susceptible.

"I didn't mean to lose him." She muttered weakly.

"Who, Professor?" Ron asked, curious.

"Athair." Was her soft reply.

"Don't worry Professor, its over. The war's over. He may return one day." Harry tried to soothe the distraught Professor.

"He won't! He's gone. I saw him fall." Minerva's small frame convulsed with grief as she replied.

"I'm so sorry, Professor." Hermione murmured softly.

The four of them kept silent, how long, nobody knew. They only came out of their heavy silence when the thudding of footsteps was heard.

Minerva stood up hastily.

"I have to go."

"Go where, kitten?" A familiar voice solicited.

Minerva spun around quickly, not bothering about her bun, which had fallen out due to the momentum.

"Father? I thought you were dead!" Minerva sobbed as she ran towards Albus Dumbledore.

The three students gaped.

Their headmaster's alive?

"Where did you go Athair? I thought that you were dead. Do you know how much it hurts? I was sobbing the whole night. I'm so sorry, Athair. I failed you." She concluded in a small voice.

"Never say that, Kitten. I will always be proud of you, no matter what you do. Always remember that." Albus stroked Minerva's hair softly.

"Er… Professors? What in the world is going on? First, Professor McGonagall is distraught, then the headmaster comes alive. I WANT ANWSERS!!!" Ron screeched the last part out.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity winced.

Finally sighing, Albus muttered. "We will explain everything back in my office."

"……then, Athena had Minerva and Aphrodite." Albus concluded.

"WOW. I didn't know." Nymphadora Tonks breathe.

"Of Course you didn't. No one did. No one was meant to know it anyway." Minerva snapped tetchily.

"Wait. What happened to Aphrodite then?" Ron Wesley's ever curious mind piped out.

Minerva started to smile, and Albus's eyes started twinkling madly.

"Professor Hooch didn't mention that her first name was Aphrodite, am I right?" Minerva began smiling broadly.

Everyone gasped, before turning to the flying instructor.

"MIN!" Was all she could choke out before turning into a hawk and chasing Minerva, who promptly transformed into a cat the moment the danger signs appeared.

Albus merely shook his head in amusement as the hawk chased the small tabby. He was relieved, that the war was finally over. Now, they could live their lives once more, FREE.

THE END.

A/N: I'm really really sorry for the horrible plot line. I did this a few months back and didn't really have the time to complete it.


End file.
